Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductive layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning or processing the substrate and/or the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon and form integrated circuits. Dozens or hundreds of integrated circuits are typically manufactured on a single semiconductor wafer. The individual dies are simulated by sawing the integrated circuits along a scribe line. The individual dies are then packaged separately, in multi-chip modules, or in other types of packaging, for example.
During the manufacturing of the semiconductor devices, various processing steps are used to fabricate integrated circuits on a semiconductor wafer. For example, semiconductor devices are formed on a semiconductor substrate using several wet chemical processing operations. The wet processing operations may include cleaning operations, stripping operations and etching operations in which the chemicals of a chemical bath react with a material being etched or removed.
Although existing devices and methods for wet chemical processing operations have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a solution for performing wet chemical processing operations.